


Easing the pain

by Alpha_nix



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Chris doesn't realize he secretly likes Leon, Drunken Kissing, Hurt and comfort, Leon is sad boy, M/M, No beta reader, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Chris, drunken confesssion, i don't know what to tag, kinda fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: Does it ever get easier?”, Leon asked him, looking deep into Chris's chocolate brown eyes.  Chris just looked at him, his face lowering slightly.“No”, he simply said, “it doesn’t”, he cupped Leon’s face,“you just gotta find ways to ease the pain”“Can you do that for me?”Leon askedBasically Leon is sad drunk boy and Chris just so happens to be at the bar after a mission and Chris takes Leon back to his place.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 60





	Easing the pain

**Author's Note:**

> Gasp not an x reader fic, I know I'm just as shocked 
> 
> I got bored at like 3 in the morning and wrote this weird thing out.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy

Leon waved the waitress over, “another please”, he slurred. The waitress reluctantly gave him another drink. She let out a sigh before walking away. Leon stared at all the other patrons before turning his head back to his drink. 

_ How could they all be so happy? _

Everything had gone wrong for Leon, having to kill the president being one of them and losing his whole team. If he could go back to being the naive rookie cop he would, no knowledge of B.O.W’s and no near death experiences. It’s not like this was the first time he drowned his sorrows, he thought he was over it but some nights just got rough. He heard what sounded like the door opening, Leon looked over and saw a handful of people marching in all talking and having a good time. Leon rolled his eyes until he saw someone he recognized.

_ No way, why the hell is he here? _

Chris Redfield walked in wearing more casual attire, he didn’t look the happiest to be here. Chris Let out a sigh before joining the gaggle of people.

“Come on cheer up captain!”, one of them said, “ the mission was successful”

“Yes I know that, I just”, Chris didn’t know how to feel, yes the mission was a success but he felt like he could have done more.

“Come on Cap, join us for a drink”, another one of his men said.

“It’s about him isn't it?”, a bunch of them looked at the newest member of the team. They all looked down for a second not wanting to see Chris's reaction. Chris flinched for a second before meeting their gaze.

“Yeah, yes it is”, Chris said looking down, sure the man in question was only injured but he still felt bad, everyone knew their captain had a big heart and cared a lot about people's well beings. 

One of the men walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, “he’ll be ok Chris, just relax for awhile ok”, Chris looked back at his men them all giving him small nervous smiles. He looked around at all of them. 

“I guess one drink wouldn’t hurt”, he sighed out in which they all cheered before giving their orders to the waitress. Leon just listened to the conversation they were having, he did feel bad, he knew Chris was a man with a big heart. 

So the night went on the laughter, drinking games, and the occasional bar fight. Leon hated it, he wished he had the bar all to himself like early in the morning. A man walked by Leon and tripped over his stool stumbling over. 

“Hey watch where you're going”, Leon slurred his words

“What did ya say punk”, the man quickly said getting up.

“I said watch where you're going”, Leon spat

“Are you lookin for a fight?”, The man walked closer to Leon 

“No just wanting you to fucking watch where-”, the man threw a punch a Leon causing everyone one to look at the two men. Chris wasn’t really paying attention, he didn’t look up until one of his men commented.

“Is that Leon Kennedy?”, Chris perked up and looked at what was happening.

_ Leon, why is he here? _

Leon got up and faced the man, “I didn’t want a fight but I can make arrangements”, Leon put his fists up. The man cracked a smile before charging at Leon, Leon just simply dodged as the man went crashing into the table. Everything was silent for a moment before Chris got up and walked over. 

“Why’s the captain walkin over there?”, one of Chris's men asked

“He's got some history with Kennedy”

Chris let out a big sigh, “is there a problem here?”, Chris asked

“Chris you stay out of this!”, Leon snapped at Chris, Chris just rolled his eyes.

The man struggled to his feet before walking up to Leon. Leon just stared at him waiting, the man just looked at Leon before puking at his feet and toppling over, blacking out. 

“So you want to tell me why you're here?”, Chris asked Leon. Leon just looked down.

“Nothing you could understand, Redfield”, Leon slurred before sitting back down having another drink. Chris tried to put a hand on Leon’s shoulder in which Leon promptly grabbed his hand, “don’t you touch me”, Leon hissed

“Ok i’m sorry”, Chris raised his hands, “I just wanted to know why your here”

_ To fucking drown the fucking world out, whats it fucking look like i’m doing! _

“You know the usual friday night stuff”

“Leon, its wednesday”, Chris looked at him disappointed 

“You know the days just blend together sometimes”, Leon shrugged 

“Just be careful”,Chris said squeezing Leon’s shoulder giving him a worried glance 

“I don’t fucking tell you how to live your life so don’t tell me how to live mine”, Leon guzzled down his drink before waving the waitress over, “Another!”

“Leon, I think you need to stop”, she said to him, “you’ve been here since 10 in the morning” , Chris gave her a curious yet concerned look.

_ Has he really been here all day? _

Leon ignored her suggestion and she unwillingly was about to give Leon a drink before Chris stopped her, “How long has he been here?”, he whispered to her.

“Since 10 this morning”, she sighed, “it’s been like this for the past two weeks”

_ Two weeks jesus  _

“When does he usually leave?”

“Until the bar closes or we kick him out and call him a cab, he’s been sleeping outside the bar now though”, She looked over to Leon, “I think we’re going to have to kick him out tonight”

Chris looked back at his men then back to Leon before sighing, “I can take him off your hands, he can stay at my place”, the waitress looked at him slightly excited but also concerned 

“You really don’t have to do that if you don’t want to, he can be a lot to handle”

“I know”, Chris looked down, he looked back at his men who were listening in on this conversation.

_ “Does the captain have a crush?” _ , one of them asked in a whisper 

_ “On the waitress?” _

_ “No on Kennedy” _ , that warranted a slap in the head by one of the others

_ “Why the hell would you say that?”, one of them hissed _

_ “Chris usually doesn’t take someone back to his place, unless he…” _

_ “They’ve been friends for a long time, it’s just a friendly gesture” _

Chris walked back over to the, having Leon draped over his shoulder which Leon definitely didn’t appreciate.

“I’m afraid i’m going to have to cut this short”, he said, trying to keep Leon from escaping, “hope you guys have a good night”, he gave them a friendly smile before turning toward the door. 

Getting Leon in his car was definitely a pain from the constant kicking and hitting him, “would you just stay still for 5 minutes”, Chris said as he finally got Leon to settle down. The drive wasn’t a long one but it sure felt like it. It was silent which Chris hated but Leon appreciated. Leon just slowly closed his eyes, just resting his eyes.

“So you gonna tell why’ve you been at the bar the whole day for two weeks straight?”, Chris asked, in which he got no response, “ok then”

After what felt like an eternity they finally got to Chris's place, “well we’re here how about- '', he cut off by Leon pressing his lips against his. Chris didn't know how to react so he just placed a hand on his thigh. It was awkward yet it felt nice. Chris broke away causing a small whimper from Leon.

“Let’s just get you inside”, Chris said a small blush forming on his face. He got out of the car and helped Leon out of the car. They slowly but surely made their way up the doorstep. Leon made a few groans before finally getting to the door. Chris opened the door.

“Bed”, Leon groaned out

“What?”

“Bed I need bed”, Leon drunkenly mumbled out, Chris thought about it before sighing again.

“Fine you can have my bed”

“We need bed”, Leon said, touching Chris's chest in which Chris tensed up.

“W-what”, Chris was very confused and thrown off by Leon’s attitude.

“Need bed so we can sleep”, Leon drunkenly murmured 

“Sleep like normally?”

_ That’s such a stupid question im an idiot. _

“Together”, Leon said, nuzzling into Chris's neck. 

_ Does Leon? No he can’t he’s just talking nonsense….or is he? _

Chris looked down and saw the large bulge in Leon’s pants.

_ Oh so that means...maybe I could just… _

Chris looked at Leon for a second before turning away.

“I like you Mr Redfield”

Chris's blush reddens even more, he stared wide eyed at Leon, “you what now?”

Leon just pressed his lips against Chris's again, Chris didn’t know what he was doing but simply touched a hand next to Leon’s cheek. Leon wrapped an arm around Chris's neck. 

“I think I like you too Leon”, he easily hoisted him up and carried him to his bedroom. He sat Leon down on his bed kissing him lightly as Leon took off his jacket and shirt. Leon still had a hand pressed against Chris's chest. Chris took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Chris just stared at Leon for a second.

“I remembered everything at once”, Leon mumbled out. Chris looked at Leon curiously, “everything, Raccoon city, Europe, the president, and loosing my-“

Chris saw as tears pricked Leon’s eyes, one slowly falling down his cheek. Chris looked at Leon with a sorrowful look, before wiping the tear away.

“I’m here now”, Chris gave him a gentle smile before wrapping his loving gentle arms around Leon. Leon looked at Chris unsure of what to say. He got closer to Chris, going deeper into his hug. 

“Does it ever get easier?”, Leon asked him, looking deep into Chris's chocolate brown eyes. Chris just looked at, his face lowering slightly.

“No”, he simply said, “it doesn’t”, he cupped Leon’s face, “you just gotta find ways to ease the pain”

“Can you do that for me?”Leon asked, his eyes narrowing. Chris gave him a gentle smile.

“I don’t know, but I can sure try”, Chris kissed the brunette again, Leon began to blush before trying to innocently reach his hands near Chris's crotch. Of course it didn’t really feel that innocent as Chris looked down noticing Leon massaging his cock through his pants. Chris let out a groan before playing with Leon’s hair. Chris pushed the brunette on the bed holding him there. He played with Leon’s zipper between his teeth before unzipping Leon's pants. He pulled them down noticing how hard Leon’s cock really was. He simply just smiled before gently licking the tip of Leon’s cock. Leon let out a small moan bucking his hips at Chris. Chris let out a soft laugh.

“You really like that huh”, Leon let out a whimper, Chris just smirked at him. 

“ _ Please, Chris” _ , Leon whined 

“Please what?”, Chris asked playfully.

“Please just fuck me”, Leon gave him a weak aroused look, Chris reached over to his nightstand grabbing some lube. 

“Is that really what you want?”, Chris asked leaning in close to Leon’s ear. Leon just nodded at him, “Ok then”, Chris effortlessly flipped the brunette over. Chris hurried and removed his pants. Both men were naked now, Chris just breathed heavily for a second taking in the brunette s physique. It was nothing like Chris's but he still couldn’t deny that Leon had a well built body. Leon just looked at Chris amazed that any man could be that muscular.

“enjoying the view?”, Chris asked him playfully with a teasing smile. Leon just stared at him, the pink hue still visible on his face. Chris spreads the lube on his fingers, “this may be uncomfortable”, Chris warned Leon. Leon just nodded again. Chris hesitates for a moment before shoving two fingers full of lube into Leon’s ass. Leon let out a small moan. Chris thrusted in and out quickly noticing Leon’s muscles tensing. The whole sight causes Chris's cock to harden even more. Chris removed his fingers causing Leon to whimper again. 

“Are you ready?”Chris asked Leon, his cock close to Leon’s asshole.

“Yes”, Leon said weakly, he gripped the covers of Chris's bed.

“Okay then on the count of 3”, Chris said to him gently, “1..2..2!”. Leon let out a muffled cry not really expecting Chris to be that big. Boy was he wrong.

“Jesus fucking christ your tight”, Chris grunted out

“You’re cock is big”, Leon said in reply. Chris began to thrust in and out of the blond, Leon began to groan and moan looking back at Chris slightly. Urging him to thrust harder. Chris accepted his request.

“ _ Oh god”, _ Leon moaned out his mouth opening and tongue hanging out. Chris firmly grasped Leon’s hips, his nails digging into them. Chris was breathing heavily, his breath hitching after each thrust. 

“Leon I'm gonna”, Chris said, his breath hitching slightly.

“I can’t ughhh”, Leon yelled out in pleasure, “just ruin me Redfield!”, Leon felt Chris's cock harden and pulsate inside of him. Chris's thrusts became too hard for the poor brunette he could barely handle. Soon his thrusts were becoming quickier. Leon’s eyes screwed shut feeling all the pleasure wash over him. 

“ _ Shit” _ , Chris hissed as he came inside of Leon’s ass. Chris saw as his semen went down Leon's thigh. He pulled Leon close to him. Leon breathed heavily for a second before collapsing into Chris's chest. Chris just wrapped his arms around Leon again and noticed the noticeable wet spot on the bed. 

“Looks like I gotta clean that up now”, Chris groaned letting go of Leon, “I'll be back”, Chris said getting up, he put his boxers back on before walking over to the bathroom. Chris grabbed two towels, one for Leon and one for the bed. Chris came back to find Leon passed out on his bed drooling. He simply walked over to Leon, “guess i’m going to have to clean him myself”

Chris of course went behind Leon cleaning off the seman that remained and impressively managing to get the poor boys boxers back on. He also did some labor cleaning off Leon’s orgasm that ended up on the bed. Chris crawled on the other side of the bed looking over at Leon rubbing his thumb over Leon’s cheek.

“night”, he simply said before pulling the comforter up to his shoulders before closing his eyes.

****

Leon’s eyes fluttered open, his eyes focused on the arm wrapped around him, “what the hell?”, Leon struggled to get out of the grasp. Leon rolled over to find an unbelievable sight, Chris Redfield just peacefully sleeping.  __ Leon just simply stared at Chris, realizing he couldn’t escape Chris's grasp. Leon quickly noticed the lube sitting on Chris's nightstand, Leon’s face became as red as a tomato.

_ Did we? Did I? no fucking way _

Leon just stared at Chris for a few seconds in pure confusion and worry. 

_ Did I fucking have sex with Chris fucking Redfield  _

Leon wanted to scream but opted not to wake Chris and just decided to accept Chris's arm being wrapped around him. He hated it and loved it at the same time. 

“Hope it was fun Redfield”, Leon mumbled before drifting back to sleep. 

  
  
  



End file.
